


Keep Your Mouth Shut

by apologieslogan



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Breakfast, M/M, Misophonia, Swearing, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apologieslogan/pseuds/apologieslogan
Summary: Logan has misophonia and today is a sensitive day for him.





	Keep Your Mouth Shut

**Author's Note:**

> Misophonia may cause a reaction to sounds such as dripping water, chewing, snapping gum, or repetitive noises, such as pencil tapping. People with misophonia can become irritated, enraged, or even panicked when they hear their trigger sounds. I have Misophonia and was projecting when I wrote this.

It was a regular morning. Patton was getting ready to serve breakfast to the others, as per usual. Virgil was crouched up in his chair, looking like he had gotten absolutely no sleep last night. Roman was sitting in his chair, head rested in his hand, staring at seemingly nothing. Probably daydreaming. Logan took a sip from his coffee, watching as Patton started to bring the plates to the dining table. 

“Do you require any assistance, Patton?” Logan asked, adjusting his glasses.

“No thanks, hon.” Patton replied, grabbing the orange juice from the fridge. “All I need for you to do is sit there and look cute!”

Logan flushed. It seems that even though the two had been romantically involved for over six months now, small compliments still managed to get to him.

Patton had finished setting the table, and everyone began serving themselves. As everyone settled down and began to eat, silence, except from the casual comment about the food, fell among the table. Logan could hear everything. He tensed a little as he heard someone set a fork on their plate loudly, but quickly relaxed. Most sounds were going to seem heightened due to the absence of noise in the living room. 

Logan was able to continue as normal with his meal, for about 10 minutes. Roman seemingly had quite the appetite this morning and grabbed a second helping, and was eating rather loudly. Logan could hear him chewing his food. His jaw jumped as he heard a continuous smacking noise followed by a loud swallow. Logan’s grip on his fork tightened. 

Deep breaths, Logan. It is illogical to express anger at the sounds one makes when fueling their body.

Roman picked up his glass of orange juice and took a loud, long slurp out of it. Logan’s hand twitched. He looked to Patton and Virgil to see if they thought Roman was eating far too loudly as well. A horrible decision, really.

It seemed that as he turned his attention to Virgil and Patton, he was now able to hear each and every sound they were making. Patton was eating very enthusiastically, and while normally, Logan would experience fondness at the sight, today, it made his pulse skyrocket. He looked towards Virgil, and while the anxious person was actually being quite quiet, the music blasting from his headphones was decidedly not. As Logan turned back to Roman, he saw him smacking his food still, but this was now accompanied by humming and tapping his fingers along to whatever song was in his head.

Everything began to be way too much for Logan to bear; the tapping, the humming, the smacking, the slurping, the music. He felt like every single sound was a personal offense to him. He found himself getting irritated- no. Angry. 

Logan slammed his fork down onto the table, taking a deep breath. All three other sides looked at him.

“Everything okay, sweetheart?” Patton worried. 

Logan nodded, focusing on nothing but his breathing, trying to pull himself down from the intense anger he was currently feeling.

Patton continued to look at Logan with concern. He could tell Logan was irritated, but he wasn’t sure at what.

“You sure, specs?” Roman asked, his glass in hand.

Logan looked at him and nodded, a tight smile on his face. Roman shrugged and brought the glass to his lips. Logan balled his hands into fists and he began to drink- no, not drink, slurp his beverage. 

Logan had had it. 

“Holy fucking shit, can you possibly make any more noise?” Logan shouted, banging his fists on the table, shaking the plates resting atop it. 

Everyone stared at him in shock. Virgil paused his music. 

“Uhm… Logan? I’m not sure what you mean.” Roman laughed nervously. It wasn’t often that Logan let his emotions get to him, let alone enough to start hitting things and swearing.

“Yes. You do.” Logan spat. “It’s like you three are purposely making extra noise just to- to… I don’t even know! Stop eating and drinking so loudly. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were chewing directly into my fucking ear.” Logan finished, getting more and more angry as he spoke.

“You’re angry because we’re… eating too loud?” Roman asked, the hints of laughter in his voice. “What the heckity heck has gotten into you, specs? You can’t control everything, you know.”

And with that, Roman took another slurp of his drink. Logan slapped it right out of his hands, the glass shattering against the floor.

“I said. Shut. The fuck. Up.” Logan hissed, narrowing his eyes at Roman.

Virgil had left as soon as he saw Roman begin to take another drink, knowing exactly what was about to go down. Logan and Roman butt heads the most often, and from the look of it, Logan was in one of his moods.

“Logan, dear, let’s just go for a walk.” Patton pleaded, wanting to avoid the oncoming fight.

“What the hell, Logan!” Roman cried. “You’re seriously so screwed up in the head that you can’t stand people making any type of noise now? You need help. How about some ‘face-your-fears’ type therapy?” Roman finished, a smirk on his face.

And with that, Roman began to click and tap his fork on every available surface while stuffing his face full of food, smacking it while looking Logan directly in the eyes. He watched Logan turn bright red, his eyes darkening as his hands shook.

Logan slammed his hands on the table and stood up, his chair screeching behind him. He waited for Roman to swallow his food, then grabbed him by the collar, shoving him up against the nearest wall. Roman looked properly afraid now. He may have underestimated how strong the nerd actually was. Patton looked horrified. 

“I’m going to say this one more time, since you can’t get it through your thick skull.” Logan sounded furious. Neither Roman nor Patton had ever heard him sound this way before. It was terrifying. “Be quiet. I am not trying to control you. There is no reason that you cannot chew and drink with your mouth closed and refrain from tapping against the furniture. Consider this my one time asking nicely. You will sorely regret it should you choose to purposefully aggravate me again. Do I make myself clear?”

Roman nodded quickly, genuine fear in his eyes. Logan let go immediately, and sat back down. The air was thick and tense. Roman quickly left to his room, leaving just Logan and Patton.

“Honey, what was that? That isn’t you, at all.” Patton whined.

“Right. Well, I guess now is as good a time as any to tell you.” Logan started. Patton nodded, signaling him to continue. “I have a quite intense case of Misophonia, which is defined as a strong dislike, or hatred, of specific sounds. I didn’t tell you because it used to not be an issue but seeing my… reaction just now, I suppose it may have worsened. I apologize for ruining breakfast.” Logan said, rubbing the back of his neck in remorse.

“Aw Logan, it’s fine! I just wish you had told me, so that I would know when and how to get you to relax.” Patton replied, a light smile on his lips. “Don’t worry about Roman and Virgil, I’ll let them know everything, but you may want to formally apologize to Roman soon.”

Logan nodded, shooting Patton a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Something is still bothering you. Tell me.” Patton urged, adjusting the cardigan around his shoulders.

“I fear that I will lash out once again if I don’t figure out a way to control the anger I feel when the sounds begin to be too much.” Logan admitted, wringing his hand together in his lap. “The last thing I want is to damage a relationship with Roman or Virgil, or you, over this.” 

“Lo-lo, don’t worry about all of that. They will understand and try to help. We all love you and want you to be able to overcome this. We will figure something out, okay?” Patton promised, reaching his hand out across the table, signaling for Logan to grab it.

Logan’s heart felt full at the love he felt coming from his partner. He placed his hand in Patton’s, finally smiling a genuine smile. “Okay.” Logan whispered. They finished the rest of their breakfast in silence.


End file.
